The Hunting Games
by AllenxEdward
Summary: When Sam's name is called, Dean volunteers as tribute for the 66th hunger games. Dean has grown up in a world threatened with starvation and the deadly Croatoan virus that is being held back by a chain-link fence. Dean needs to return to Sam, but what sacrifices must he make to return home to his brother. Destiel! Yaoi! Rated M for Violence and sex. AU- Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or Supernatural

A/N: I changed the rules of the games a bit, but I swear it is for the good of the story. Thank you and sorry for the long hiatus from all my stories, I will try to fix that.

Chapter 1

I woke to the sounds of a skillet sizzling. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. "Do you have to be so loud in the morning?"

"Sorry, I am just trying to make us some breakfast." Sam said as he fried some bacon I got from a trade at the market. "Are you going hunting again today?"

"Yeah, why not?" I asked, getting up to get dressed. I slid on some jeans over my boxers and put on a plaid shirt over my t-shirt I had slept in. I buttoned my shirt and slipped on my leather jacket.

"Have you forgotten what today is?" Sam asked.

"I know perfectly what today is, it's Christmas right?"

Sam rolled his eyes at my sense of humor. "No Dean. If it was, I wouldn't be frying bacon; we would be having boiled potatoes, again."

"I know what today is Sammy." I said as I laced up my boots. "The reaping."

"So what time do you need to be back?" Sam asked, acting like a mother.

I rolled my eyes; I was twenty, I could do what I wanted. "I will be back by 3."

My sixteen year old brother wrapped my bacon in a napkin and gave me a biscuit with it. "Be back by 2, I do not want you late again." Sam said.

We grew up alone; our mom was killed a long time ago by someone affected with the Croatoan virus. Our father became obsessed with killing it; he constantly left us alone to go hunting through the woods. I raised Sam and we took care of each other. Our father died about a year ago, but we rarely saw him anyway. He did teach me how to hunt for food though, so while Sam worked at home and did the laundry, cooked, and tended a garden he planted; I went out to hunt so we could trade my kills for essentials like soap and clothes.

I walked out, eating my breakfast; I got to the 'electric fence' and slipped under it. I didn't know if its purpose anymore was to keep the Croatoans out or us in. I slipped under the fence and grabbed my duffel bag. I wanted out into the woods and looked for a nice hunting area. There was a rustle behind me and I drew my knife and turned.

Benny had a crossbow on me and we smiled. We lowered our weapons and man hugged.

"Almost put an arrow through your head."

"Did you run into a croatoan?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago."

I held my knife up, "Did it bleed on you?" I asked; the Croatoan virus was not something to joke about.

"No. I'm as clean as a whistle." Benny smiled.

I lowered my knife once again. "I believe you." I raised my knife again and threw it and nailed a squirrel in the head almost directly behind Benny.

Benny whistled. "Nice shot."

"Thanks." I smirked and walked over to retrieve my prize.

We hunted the rest of that afternoon and only ended up with three squirrels, a rabbit, and a quail with some eggs.

"It's not much," Benny said, unhappy with the supply of the catch for the day.

I looked up at the sun. "We can't help it. Besides. I need to go."

"What for?" Benny asked. "We still got time to hunt before sundown."

"Not me. I am only twenty." I reminded him.

Everyone between the ages of 13 to 21 had their names entered in a lottery to participate in a competition called the hunger games. If you entered your name in more than once, it would give you extra supplies. Since Sam was 16 he had 4 tickets in, one for each year he has participated. Since I was 20, I had 8 tickets plus extra for some supplies. I had a total of 12 tickets with my name on them.

"It's great to be 25." Benny joked.

I laughed. "See ya later."

"Yeah. Go and get all purdyful for tonight, maybe I will see you on tv in the audience."

"Yeah, hopefully just in the audience." I agreed.

"May the odds be ever in your favor brother." Benny said.

I waved and walked away. I hid my duffel bag and brought my half of the kills with me. I got home by 2:25.

Sam was dressed up nice and looked at me. "About time Dean."

"I'm here." I put my kills in the cooler; I would get to them later.

I put on a nicer shirt; we didn't really own any nice clothes. When I finished dressing, I walked with Sam to the courtyard.

Everyone was starting to arrive. They arranged us and grouped us off by age and gender. I stood close to the front with the other boys in their twenties. I could not see Sammy in the back. I was nervous, but I knew if anything happened to me, Benny would take care of Sam.

A man walked onto the stage. He tapped the microphone, "Is this thing on?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Welcome to 66th hunger games." The man said, "My name is Metatron and I will be your host for this evening. This is the final district and the only district left for me to pick the cast for this year's hunger games. As per the usual, I will pick one female and one male tribute to represent district 13."

I was bored already.

"We will have the ladies go first."

Another man brought over a bowl full of tickets with the names of the girls on them.

Metatron felt for a name and pulled a ticket out. "Joanna 'Jo' Harvelle."

My eyes widened. I knew Jo, her mother use to give us some beer for us to give to our dad when he came home.

Jo separated herself from the crowd and walked onstage.

"Now, who will stand beside this pretty little flower?" Metatron drew a name from the boy's bowl. "How about… Sammuel Winchester!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My heart stopped for a moment as I heard him announce my brother's name.

A guard pulled Sam out of the crowd and he struggled.

I pushed my way through the crowd and ran over to them, "Stop!"

A patrol man pulled a gun on me. "Halt!"

"No! Stop!"

They were dragging Sammy away.

"I volunteer!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

Everyone grew silent.

"Please… I volunteer. Just let my brother go." I had tears in my eyes. I refused to even think about it, but the thoughts still came into my head. I did not want to watch him on television in the bar every night and hoping that every time I turn on the TV, I won't see his picture's stat screen turn from green to red.

The guards let go of Sam and pushed him back into the crowd and grabbed me instead. They dragged me to the stage and I walked on to be with Jo.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for district 13's tributes!" Metatron exclaimed.

####

After the ceremony, the guards escorted me and Jo to our own quarters for our friends and family to see us. My door opened and Benny and Sam walked through. Sam had tears in his eyes.

I smiled softly. "Hi Sammy."

Sam hugged me. "You are going to win and make it home, okay."

I smiled and hugged my little brother. "I will, promise."

Benny pat me on the shoulder. "I will take care of him till you come back."

"Sam, I will be back." I promised.

Sam had huge tears in his eyes. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sammy."

"Visiting is almost over!" A guard announced.

Sam dug in his pocket and pulled out a little thing wrapped in newspaper.

I took it, "What is it."

"Open it."

I opened it and smiled. It was a necklace; it had an antique gold look to it and was in the shape of a demon-like head.

"You like it?" Sam asked.

"I love it." I put it on.

"Visiting is over!" The guard announced.

I got to hug Sam one last time before they threw them out. I sighed, I was alone again.

Jo opened their connecting doors. "What's up?"

"Besides the realization that one of us or both of us are going to die, not much."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Look Dean, don't think about it, okay?" She smiled, "Want to see something cool?"

"Sure." I sighed and stood.

She led me out into a hallway and into a room filled with a table of food.

My eyes widened, I had never seen so much.

Metatron was standing in the room with a man, talking to him. "Welcome Dean and uh… what is your name?" He asked Jo.

"Jo." She said.

"Right, Jo, not a very feminine name." Metatron said under his breath and walked away.

The man walked up to them and shook our hands. "My name is Bobby Singer, I will be your mentor."

"Now introductions are out of the way, let's eat, we have a train to catch in a few minutes." Metatron said.

"A train?" I asked.

"Yes, to take you to the capital, to get your stylists to dress you up nice and pretty." Metatron explained.

I wanted to fight my way out of here. Sam, Benny, and I could run away and start our own life; we did not need the protection of the city from the Croatoan virus.

"Let's eat up." Metatron said.

####

I looked out the window as we traveled; there was even food in the train. It looked so good, but I barely touched a morsel of it.

Jo smiled, "I always dreamed of leaving district 13, never thought it would happen though." She said.

"Is this the way, you thought you would leave it?" She shook her head and sighed. "Sorry about your brother, I know it must be hard."

"It's okay. I am fine."

The train rolled to a stop.

Metatron escorted us through a building and stopped us in a special room. "Alright, when Charlie is done with you she will send for me. Just relax and consider this a spa treatment you were always to poor enough to even think about affording. Enjoy it." With that ending statement, he closed the door.

A woman entered the room and escorted Jo away.

A man came in and said for me to follow him so I did. As I walked in, a group of three men started to strip me.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, startled. They then basically threw me into a bathtub and held me down as they scrubbed me clean. I shouted and called them things which they just ignored as they bathed me. "I can wash myself."

"No you can't apparently sweetie, when was the last time you bathed? This dirt is caked onto your nails." A man said very gaily.

They cleaned me and dried me off. One man continued working on my nails, filing them and fixing a hangnail or two. He then buffed them and applied a clear nail polish over them.

"I don't wear nail polish!" I yelled. "I am not gay!" I was so focused on the man doing my nails; I did not notice the other two getting ready to wax my legs, arms, eyebrows, underarms, and pubic hair. I screamed when they yanked off a good bit of my leg hair, it was horrible.

They made sure I was 'perfect' for the capital. When I was done, I stood and put my robe on. I was sore from the waxing.

"Charlie will be with you in a minute." The men smiled and left, proud of their creation. I heard them whisper as they left, they had thought I was hot and sexy.

I sighed and waited.

The door opened and a woman stepped in, she had red hair with little makeup on, just some eye shadow, unlike the other men. She walked over and offered her hand.

I took it and shook.

"My name is Charlie, Nice to meet you."

"Dean Winchester." I replied.

Charlie smiled. "I will be your stylist from now until the games; my job is to get you looking good so sponsors will represent you in the games." She examined Dean, she liked what she saw. "You have great potential, you are a looker."

"Thanks?" Dean said unsure.

"It is a compliment." Charlie said, "Now here is how this is going to work, you have the rest of the day off today to go play in your new room, but tomorrow morning, you and Jo will be here early in the morning so you will be ready for the opening ceremony of the hunger games at noon, okay?"

I nodded.

"Good." Charlie handed me some jeans and a t-shirt. "Get dressed and enjoy your day of freedom." She said and left.

She left before I could even say a word or try to put on pants to catch up to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Metatron showed Jo and I to our new rooms, I had never been in anything so fancy, but I got over it quickly. I just wanted to be alone. I locked myself in my room, thinking.

All that came to my mind was if I would ever see my little brother again, and I feared the answer. I stayed up all night thinking about the games and Sammy.

####

"Good morning Champs!" Metatron greeted us as he approached the breakfast table.

I was stuffing my face with a sample from each dish, it was awesome! I made it a goal to see how much I could eat before I got sick.

Metatron cleared his throat and sat with us. "You all have a big day, you first have to go to Charlie and get suited for the opening ceremony, after that there will be some photography, then the ceremony will begin, then more photography, then there will be a feast and you can meet and greet with the other tributes."

"So, you are telling us to get friendly with people we are about to kill?" I asked, emphasizing the 'about to kill' part.

"Yes actually." Metatron smiled.

"You are so sick." I said and stood, leaving. I walked to my room and slammed the door.

Jo, Bobby, and Metatron talked for a few minutes and there was a knock on my door.

"Hey boy."

I sighed, it was Bobby.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Bobby walked in and I sighed.

"What Bobby?"

"I understand what you are coming from."

"No you don't." I snapped and turned away.

Bobby laughed. "I know more than you care to know."

"Try me."

"How about you left your family and you are terrified to think that the thing keeping you from them is 25 other kids."

"Not even close." I said.

"Really? I think I hit it on the nail." Bobby said, trying to call out my bluff.

"My little brother, he is alone." I said.

"The one you volunteered for?" Bobby asked.

"Yes."

"I could give you a whole tear jerker speech or I can give it to ya straight." Bobby offered.

I looked at him.

"We will go with the straight approach; all you have to do is win. Don't get yourself killed and you will see your brother again."

There was a knock at the door.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Tick Tock, time to go." Metatron said from the other side.

I rolled my eyes.

"And, do me and you a favor and go ahead and punch that guy."

I laughed; Bobby was alright in my book.

"Put on your shoes and let's go." Bobby said.

####

Today was one of the biggest ceremonies; it was the first official announcement of this year's tributes so everyone in each district would be watching.

Charlie had us in the uniform dress and suit that every tribute had to wear to the opening ceremony. Each district's tributes were identified by their district's color. Since Jo and I are from district thirteen, I wore a green tie and she would wear a green sash around her waist with the black dress and have green jewelry.

I fixed my green tie I wore, then Charlie fixed it back. "Don't be nervous. You go in, they announce your name, you wave and smile, and then you leave." She explained.

"I know."

She made some final touch-ups and then the music started.

Jo walked in, "Hi." She smiled, she was beautiful all dressed up in her gown.

Charlie stationed them at their entrance, "When they call district thirteen, Dean, escort Jo out. When they call your names wave. Make sure you smile. You need sponsors to survive. Good luck, I will be watching." Charlie gave us the thumbs up and left.

I swallowed, nervous.

"District 12!"

"We are next." Jo whispered.

I nodded.

The curtain rose and a spotlight shone on us.

I escorted Jo out and walked down the aisle.

"From District 13, Dean Winchestor and Joanna 'Jo' Harvelle!" The announcer said over the speakers.

We took out place alongside the tributes.

"Don't they all look wonderful, proudly sporting their District colors!" The announcer said.

The audience cheered.

I did not get the chance to see anyone.

"Now to introduce the tributes to the tributes for the first time ever!" The announcer called. "District one! District color – yellow!"

The two tributes walked over and stood on a platform before the group. Each boy and girl wore the same style of clothes, for boy it was a suit with their tie being their district color and for the girl, it was the same black, V-neck dress with a sash around the waist and jewelry to match the color of their district.

I did not really pay attention to last names; I only focused on faces and first names.

The girl on stage almost had like a pixie haircut. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. The boy she was with was very normal, he had brown hair and looked muscle. I bet that they were career tributes; they lived to participate in these games.

"Meg and Azazel!"

They stepped off the platform and district two stepped up.

"District two! District color – white!"

The two tributes smiled like they knew something everyone else did not. The girl had long blonde hair and looked like a child; the male had short red-brown hair and had a suspicious half-smile smirk thing.

"Lilith and Lucifer!"

The next tributes stepped up.

"District three! District color – red!"

The girl had shoulder length brown hair and the boy looked a bit like Azazel, but he had a skinnier face.

"Ruby and Alistair!"

"District four! District color – blue!"

District four finally started the districts that were too poor to do much and could not raise teens to be career tributes.

I watched as the girl and boy stepped on stage. The girl was pretty; she had long red hair that her stylist curled the tips. But the boy was different; he had such confusion in his blue eyes. I could see how scared he was, yet he had the aura that he knew what he was doing.

"Anna and Castiel!"

I watched Anna and Castiel walk off the platform.

"District five! District color – gold!"

I was starting to get bored, the girl was cute, she looked very normal. The boy she was with just had a modest expression that he did not give a care in the world and that he would rather be somewhere else than standing there bored out of his mind.

"Lisa and Balthazar!"

"District six! District color – Tan!"

The girl looked around and gave a nervous smile, while her partner tribute waved and grinned.

"Tessa and Gabriel!"

"District seven! District color – silver!"

The next two held their heads so high that if it started to rain, they would probably drown.

"Naomi and Micheal!"

"District eight! District color – brown!"

The two smiled and waved as if they were sucking up to the sponsors already.

"Eve and Dick!"

"District nine! District color – Orange!"

The girl smiled, but the guy seemed very stoned face.

"Bela and Gadriel!"

"District ten! District color – black!"

The girl had brilliant red hair and wore it up; her lips basically matched her red hair. She was attractive. The guy beside her was shorter and had some black hair. They were an interesting pair.

"Abbadon and Crowley!"

"District eleven! District color – pink!"

I laughed a little bit. I always did, even at home. I felt bad for the guys that were in district eleven; it must suck to have to wear pink as your district color.

The girl had short blonde hair with a few curls in it and the boy had a mullet.

"Bess and Ash!"

"District twelve! District color – purple!"

The girl had short black hair with curls in it like the girl before, except her's was curlier. The guy grinned, but it was a little bit like he was clueless.

"Pamela and Garth!"

"District thirteen! District color – green!"

I escorted Jo onstage and smiled like I was supposed to. Jo gave a small princess wave to them all and I gave a small acknowledging nod. I did not like everyone looking at me like this, I kept smiling though. All I could think about was that Sammy was watching it and rooting for me. I paid attention fully to the speaker this time and listened to him fully say out names.

"Joanna 'Jo' Harvelle and Dean Winchester!"

Everyone applauded.

"Let the Games begin!" The announcer exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the ceremony, we were herded into a room and split up to let photographers take pictures of us. I held Jo as the photographers took pictures of us to represent district thirteen. I hoped that no one could see that I was shaking a bit.

Eventually the photographers were shooed away and the tributes were escorted to another room where a huge feast was set out.

We walked in and there were thirteen tables set up. Each table was decorated a specific color to match the specific district it was for and had two chairs.

Metatron stood beside a small skinny man. When the man cleared his throat for attention, everyone stopped and looked at him. "Uh… yeah… hello." The man said timid.

I raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Chuck Shurley."

I examined the guy, he was so small and looked like he was ready to dive under a table.

"I am in charge of the games." He explained. "I uh… I just wanted to say hi. I hope you enjoy your time tonight, make sure you eat. We have plenty!" He said, trying to lighten the mood. "That is it."

Everyone returned to their conversations.

Jo and I sat at our table after getting a small plateful of food.

I looked around and smiled, watching her eat a few hot wings. "You are the only girl in here that is eating." I said.

"Yeah, I am not exactly watching my figure. If I die, I want to die fat and full instead of skinny and starving."

I laughed, it was a morbid thought, but it was funny. "What is the point of this party, no one is talking to each other, only to the people from their own districts."

When I finished saying that, a guy stood in his chair, eating a chocolate bar. "Hi everyone, I'm Gabriel. Since this is such a warm and inviting atmosphere, I thought I would be the first to say hi."

"Sit down, we are not supposed to talk to each other, this is supposed to rile us up." Azazel said.

Gabriel laughed. "Have you looked in a mirror, you can't get more riled up that what you look now."

I laughed, I liked this Gabriel.

"Hey! Where is the guy with the similar name as me?" Gabriel asked.

Gadriel stood, with a small smile on his face.

"You are one smart named dude." Gabriel smiled and looked around. "How come the only ones not smiling are the career tributes, do you guys have some kind of fork up your butts or something. Lighten up, jeesh."

Meg jumped up. "Do you want a fork up your ass?!" She threatened.

"Oh no! Don't threaten me with the cutlery, it just got polished." Gabriel play acted.

That got the first three districts pissed off.

"Now, I say we all should do a meet and greet. Everyone stand up! Beside districts one through three they are currently suffering from a severe case of piss poor attitudes with a mild touch of 'don't know how to have fun'." Gabriel said.

We all stood and I walked over to Gabriel. "Nice."

"Thank you." Gabriel said. "What is your name?"

"Dean Winchester." I said and shook his hand. We talked a bit and I walked around and talked to a few people, some people were nice and interesting, others were not. I got some punch turned around and accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry."

The drink didn't get on them, luckily.

"No it was my bad, I got too close."

I recognized the man before him. "Your name is Castiel, correct?"

"Yes, and yours in Dean?"

I nodded and shook hands.

"It will be nice seeing you through training."

"Yeah, you too." I said, this whole conversation was sort of awkward.

"Sorry for bothering you." Castiel apologized.

"No, it was okay." I said, but he left before I could say it.

The party lasted another hour before Jo and I returned to our rooms. I couldn't get over how Castiel kind of avoided me all night, I tried to talk to him some more, but he would always disappear. I took a shower and got dressed before getting in bed and looking up at the ceiling, tomorrow was when the training would begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke the next morning in my king sized bed to the sound of Metatron pounding on my bedroom door telling me I would be late for breakfast. I sighed and got up to eat breakfast with everyone.

Breakfast was nice; everyone was spread out on the table in a wide assortment. I ate around three platefuls before forcing myself to stop as I listened to Metatron talk.

"Today is your first official day to train! Now, Charlie has laid out your uniforms on your bed, every tribute wears one, they are so stylish, they even represent your districts." Metatron ranted.

" Do you ever shut your trap?" Bobby asked.

I tried to hide my smile. It needed to be said.

"Listen, I want to know what your talents are."

Jo and I were both silent a while.

"Well, this ain't no speed contest I can tell you that."

"I have no real talents…" Jo said. "But Dean, he can shoot a gun."

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Dean and this other guy named Benny would hunt and come back with game to sell in the market place."

"It was nothing." I said.

"My mother and I buy some squirrels and maybe a rabbit every now and then, but the meat is perfect. He shoots them right in the head."

"That is promising." Bobby said.

"Well, Jo can throw darts like no one's business. If you get her behind some throwing knives, I bet she would be boss." I countered.

"Dean, those were darts." She argued.

"But the skills can be applied." I backed up my argument.

"Will both of you stop having a pissing contest?" Bobby said, silencing the room.

They grew silent.

"Now, I want you to learn at they trainings and practice, but do not show them your skills. Okay?"

We nodded.

"Good now. Go and get dressed, you two have work to do."

####

All of the tributes gathered in a huge training hall. I was amazed by how big it was. After the head trainer read the rules out, she let us go to do our own thing.

I walked over with Jo and most of the other tributes to an outdoor simulator where a trainer by the name of Andriel was going to teach a lesson on how to make fires in the wilderness. I listened, but my eyes kept straying to the career tributes who skipped the lecture to spar. I watched them; they definitely knew how to fight.

When Jo saw me staring into the distance, she nudged me in the ribs to get my attention.

I returned my attention back to the lecture.

####

We listened to many other lectures and practiced with weapons. As our day neared a close, the sponsors who had been watching us throughout the day asked for us to spar. The sponsors wanted it to be random, so the trainers got them a bucket with each of our names on a strip of paper. They then would draw our names and we would have to go and spar.

I was nervous; I would not mind sparring with anyone but the career tributes. The career tributes were just nerve racking to be around, they were practically trigger happy. Day one has not even ended yet and they already started four fights and almost killed two people. I just hoped that my name would not be the one called to go up against any of the six career tributes.

They called a few names and they sparred, immediately when they finished sparring, they could return to their room for the night. Thankfully, for my turn no career tribute was left.

"Abbadon!" One sponsor called.

Another sponsor opened his paper. "Jo!"

I looked at Jo, who looked nervous. I squeezed her hand and wished her good luck.

It was horrible to watch, she basically went up there and had her ass handed to her. She walked off and I gave her a thumbs up, she throw some good punches. But she flicked me the bird and walked back to our room.

"Dean!" A sponsor read.

I sighed.

"Castiel!"

I walked onto the sparring platform. Castiel? He was scrawny, I was pretty sure that I could take him out in a hand-to-hand fight.

Castiel's blue eyes matched the blue of his uniform.

The trainer held her hand out. "On my mark. Go!"

I threw a punch, but he was gone. He was so fast. I blocked my side quickly as he threw a punch. This little shit was too fast to be human. I threw a roundhouse kick, but missed its target.

The timer ran down, it had a minute on it before. Each match was a minute long.

Our match was a mixture of blocked punches and the occasional, fist to the face, otherwise, there was nothing amazing beside the speed. At the end, Castiel had worn me out.

"Good match." Castiel said.

"Yeah. You too." I said and shook his hand. "You are one fast son of a bitch."

Castiel laughed. "Thanks. You are too to keep up with me."

We were both out of breath.

I smiled, I liked him. I wished we did not have to kill each other in a week. "So, what is district four like?"

"We are on the ocean, my district fishes a lot, but other than that we are like every other district outside of the first three, we have nothing. We are a poor district, even producing the food; we barely have enough to feed ourselves."

I nodded. "District thirteen is the same way. Nice sparring with you Cas, it's okay to call you Cas, right?"

Cas smiled. "Yeah." He laughed.

"Alright, well it was nice sparring with you Cas, but I have a nice hot shower and a hot dinner waiting for me in the room."

Cas nodded. "I understand. It was nice sparring you too, Dean. Maybe we can talk tomorrow."

I did not hear the last part and I got in the elevator to go to the thirteenth floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For five days it became a routine to get up, eat breakfast, get dressed for training, attend training, try not to die, lunch, talk to Cas, try not to die again, dismissal from training, shower, dinner, then sleep. I hated this routine. I was once again getting dressed for training and met up with Jo when I finished. When we stepped outside the door, we were barraged with reporters wanting to know how our training was coming.

Bobby pushed us past them as we gave no comment. "Those people are like vultures, best of you two to stay away from them, you understand me?"

"Yes Bobby, we hear ya." I said as I showed my clearance pass to get into the training room.

"Good. Now remember this is your last chance to get in last minute training before the assessment tomorrow, so make it count."

We nodded.

"Now scram, and try not to get killed." Bobby ordered and walked back to our room.

Jo and I entered and noticed all the tributes present and training.

Jo ran off to do her own thing; I walked over to a lecture and stood beside my blue-eyed friend. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah right." Cas said. "I am looking forward to a score that matches my district, so a four."

I rolled my eyes.

Tomorrow we will stand before a few handpicked judges and we are to show them our skills. Each tribute is rated on a scale between one and ten; one being the weakest and ten being the strongest. Career tributes had scores which typically range from seven to ten and other tributes had scores ranging from one to maybe eight, if they were lucky.

"You will get a higher score than that." I assured him.

"Thanks for the support." He smiled.

Over the past five days, Cas and I had become friends. I never had a friend besides Benny, so I did not exactly know how to make friends. But Cas was so nice and he talked to me, I liked him.

"Castiel! Come here!" A red-head said. It was Anna, the female tribute from Cas' district.

"Sorry. To steal him, but we have some training to do." Anna said.

I nodded. "Sorry."

"See you later." Cas said.

"Yeah, bye!" I said and sighed, I was so bored of training. I walked off to join Jo.

####

The one thing I hate about our district was that we are the last one. The announcers called every district up at one time for the assessment for us to wait in the waiting room for them to call out each tribute individually to test. It was a waste of time for the tributes that were in the last few districts to even be there that early. We sat in the waiting room for hours, finally Jo was called in and I was the only one left in that stupid waiting room. I continued to wait.

"Dean Winchester." The voice did not really announce it so much as it ordered, it demanded me to go into the assessment room.

I walked in and noticed that they were eating. I was starving too considering it was around 3:00 pm, I did not even had lunch yet. They all sat up there with tea and cakes and such. I realized that it was not even lunch for them; it was their stupid tea time. I walked up and announced myself. "Dean Winchester, District 13."

Everyone suddenly noticed I was in the room. They paid attention as I found my weapon. They had no guns or knives that were not meant to be thrown. All they had were bows and arrows, throwing knives, swords, and these stupid club things I never worked with. I was in trouble. I had no skill in any of those weapons.

I picked up the knives and looked at a target. I took a deep breath, aimed, and threw it. The knife hit the side of the target and bounced right off. I looked up at the sponsors.

They were bored with me now; I had no skill in their eyes.

I took the next knife. "Please let this one at least hit." I threw it and it hit, not dead center on the heart, but it was close. I looked up and they were too busy with their conversations and tea, they did not even notice me. I was officially pissed off. I kicked the stand of the weapons and they all came crashing down.

The huge noise caught the attention of the sponsors.

"Got your attention now? Well about time! You spoiled pricks only sit in your mansions, eating the finest delicacies and counting your money while the rest of us are working our asses off. I have a brother back home, who I need to provide for, I could be home now taking care of him. I do not kill for fun. I kill to live! I have been killing ever since my father left! I killed animals for food, Croatoans to protect others, and now I will have to kill humans so I can live! To hell with this!" I was so mad from my vent; I let the words sink in.

Everyone was silent.

I walked over to the target to collect my knives. I picked up the one that fell and pulled out the one that stuck. "They move like normal people." It was weird to break the silence like that, but I wanted to. "Croatoans are affected, basically zombies now. They do not die until they are killed. They only have two vital spots." I slammed a knife into the heart of the target. "The heart and…" I stabbed the knife into the brain. "The brain." I turned to the sponsors and bowed. "And that has been a real life lesson with Dean. Good afternoon. I am going to go have some pie." I said and walked right out. When the door of the assessment room closed behind me, all I could think about was how much I just screwed up my chances of getting a good score. I sighed, no crying about it now. I walked out and down to the elevator to go to district thirteen's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Metatron made sure to wake us up early so we could eat and relax before our scores were released at 8:00 that morning.

I ate some pancakes, I did not tell them about my stunt yesterday. When I came back they asked me how it went, I said fine and went to my room after stealing a whole pie and a fork. I finished breakfast and sat on the couch by Charlie, who wanted to be with us to see the results.

Finally the newscaster stopped talking and Chuck Shurley, head of the games, was put on. "Now the time everyone has waited for… the revealing of the scores!" He went on explaining the process of how we were analyzed and scored and how the scoring scale worked before he moved onto the actual scores. "From District 1… Meg… a seven." They showed her picture at the bottom of the screen and put it on a line to show her rank among the others he will soon call. "District 1… Azazel… an eight. District 2… Lilith… an eight. District 2… Lucifer… a ten."

I winced. It would be hard to get sponsors now with a career tribute with a perfect score. The career tributes always had amazing scores.

"District 3… Ruby… an eight. District 3… Alastair… a nine."

That was it for the career tributes now it was all going to be lover scores, or so I thought.

"From District 4… Anna… a five. District 4…"

I almost forgot for a second that district four was Castiel's district, but as soon as I remembered, I listened intently.

"Castiel… an eight."

Bobby whistled, "Wow, imagine that. That will give the career tributes a good kick in the pants if other tributes are like him.

I smiled, Cas had to be amazing to get that score, I wished I could have seen his assessment.

"From District 5… Lisa… a three. District 5… Balthazar… a six. From District 6… Tessa… a five. District 6… Gabriel… a seven. From District 7… Naomi… a six. District 7… Micheal… an eight."

"The judges must be lax or the tributes are particularly tough this year." Charlie said.

"From District 8… Eve… a five. District 8… Dick… a four. From District 9… Bela… a five. District 9… Gadriel… a six. From District 10… Abaddon… an eight."

Bobby was shocked on that one, "Wow, strong woman you got there."

"District 10… Crowley… a five. From District 11… Bess… a two. District 11… Ash… a six. From district 12… Pamela… a three. District 12… Garth… a four. Now finally, but certainly not least, District 13. Jo… a six."

Everyone clapped and Bobby nodded. "Good score."

"District 13… Dean…" The Chuck stopped, longer than normal. This was so unusual outside of career tributes. "Dean… a ten."

I was stunned. How? I was in shock.

"Meet us back tonight as we interview the tributes." The newscaster said, taking over for Chuck.

"Kid, you just made your life a whole lot easier with that score." Bobby said.

I gulped, nervous.

"How did you get that score Dean?" Jo asked. "I thought you would get a seven or an eight, but a ten!"

"I uh… I would rather not talk about it." I said.

"Come now, don't be modest, you can tell us." Metatron said.

"I uh… Might have got pissed and uh… told the judges off."

Everyone was quiet for a minute.

Bobby laughed. "You did what?"

"They were not paying attention so I made them pay attention and I might have told them I know how to kill a Croatoan." I admitted.

"You could have gotten in a lot of trouble, I hope you realize that!" Metatron scolded me.

"Lay off. The kid did good and that score, which is nothing to sneeze at. I only got a seven for my score." Bobby said. "Now before Charlie takes you two away to get you all fancied up for tonight, remember to smile and answer the questions to what you think everyone wants to hear. I will be in the back to help you and keep you calm."

Jo and I nodded.

Charlie stood, "Alright. Let's go get dressed up and I have the perfect outfits for you both." She smiled.

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the story and the ones who want the destiel to hurry up and come in; I promise it will be in soon, maybe in the next chapter. *hint,hint* Please leave me a review, I love hearing what you all think and love about the fanfic so far. As another thing, I have so many ideas in all my fanfictions, but I need to choose which ones I want to update. I leave that up to you guys. I made a new 2014 Summer poll on my page. Go on it and vote up to 3 fanfictions you want me to update and I will work my hardest to write and update what you guys want to read. Thank you and if you have some fanfiction ideas that you want me to write or include in my stories, please PM me. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I hated having to sit still and get be dressed like a toddler, that was what I was basically doing as Charlie and her crew went about styling my hair and doing my nails. I did not mind, but when it to them wanting me to put makeup on. We had more of a little disagreement. "I'm not going to be a painted whore!"

"Sweety. You basically already are." Amy, a member of Charlie's makeover team, said in a disgustingly sweet way.

Charlie walked in from checking on Jo. "Looking good Dean. Make sure he gets a bit of eyeliner to make his eyes pop on camera, the girl sponsors want to see those green eyes."

I was uneasy about this. I wore a black tux with a little green flower in my tux pocket. It reminded me of before the apocalypse. There was a time when guys wore crap like this to dance with girls at prom or something.

Bobby came in after the stylists finished. "They started on district 1 come and look at the competition."

I followed him and saw Jo waiting in the hall. She wore a beautiful green dress with a black waist band around the middle that made a bow in the back. Her hair was down and she wore a necklace with so many onyx stones in it, one could feed Sam and I for two years. She wore the same green flower and a weird type of black flower on her wrist.

Yep. Our stylists were going for prom date look.

We watched the career tributes. They were all very cocky and arrogant about their future of winning saying they were certain they would be returning home the victors. The interviewer, Zachariah, even mentioned to the careers to get their opinions on the high scores this year. They kinda blew it off as no big deal.

Each tribute wore such eccentric clothing, Anna from district 4 had on a dress of white feathers with a blue sash around her waist and blue jewelry. She had a nice modest interview.

"Next is district 4's Castiel! Everyone give him a hand!"

The live audience cheered.

Castiel walked onstage and I paid attention. He wore a basically the same thing he did at the opening ceremonies, the black suit and blue tie, except it was different now. Now he had the suit open and his tie dangled down. His tie was backwards and he wore a tan trenchcoat. His hair was not slicked down as mine was right now, instead it looked like he had just had sex, it was a mess. He shook Zachariah's hand and sat down.

"Castiel, District 4, many were surprised by your score. I heard that even you were surprised with the score you got. Is that true?" Zachariah asked.

"Yes. It's true."

I could tell that Cas was nervous, he kept looking at the audience and he would get pale.

"So what have you liked about the capitol?" Zach asked.

"The food."

"Ah. What exactly?" Zach asked.

"Anything that is not fish." Cas answered.

The audience laughed and Zach laughed.

Cas did not see the humor in it, he was from a fishing district, he never had anything else before.

"So do you have a girlfriend Castiel? A lover? A crush?" Zachariah asked.

"I do." Castiel nodded.

"Oh Scandalous. Who do you see as your little eye candy? Is it someone back home?"

"No."

The audience gasped.

"So they are a tribute too?"

Cas nodded.

"Is it Anna?"

"No. I have known Anna since we were children, we are friends."

"Who then?"

"We met in the training facility."

"So you never met them before this week."

Castiel shook his head.

"Castiel, enough dodging the details, we have to know. Who is this secret girl?"

"It's not a girl."

The audience gasped, shocked. It was legal to have same-sex couples, but it was rare in the capitol's society.

"It's Dean Winchester." Castiel admitted.

"District 13 Dean Winchester?" Zach asked to make sure.

"Yes."

"Thank you Castiel, unfortunately our time is up, but I would love to see you tomorrow morning with Dean for an exclusive interview."

Only Lucifer had been asked so far for that interview, but I did not hear anything being said since after Castiel admitted that he had a crush on me in front of all the districts.

Bobby nudged me, "You okay kid?"

"No! What the hell!?"

"Listen, quiet down. He did you a favor."

"How the hell did he do me a favor?" I yelled.

Bobby pulled me back into my dressing room. "Listen up idjit. Castiel did you a hell of a favor if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you Bobby."

"Look kid, it's an old tactic. The love card. This is a tv show! What makes tv interesting to most people is romance! It's been a while since I have seen the crush play action been put in motion, but it use to be that girls would say they were in love with a certain strong Ally. If they did that they got status, and status means sponsors. You need sponsors to make it through these games and Castiel just handed you that ability on a silver platter. Are you going to take it or not?"

"But…"

"All you have to do is kiss, hold hands, you know girly mushy stuff. Have the fans eat it up. When they call you up, act like you didn't know about the crush and admit you have feelings for him too."

I was bright red.

"It's the best shot you got. Take it or leave it."

A studio manager came in. "Dean Winchester, you are on in 5."

Jo just went on stage and was being interviewed.

"Calm your nerves, I got to watch this. Just be good. Okay?"

I nodded. I calmed down in my dressing room until Charlie came and got me. She fixed my tie before I went onstage. As far as the eye could see, there were people. I felt a lump in my throat and loosened my tie a bit.

"Well there he is, the man we have been waiting to talk to since the beginning."

I shook Zachariah's hand. "Of course at first we wanted to talk about that perfect score a big one zero. A perfect 10 people!"

Everyone cheered.

"But after talking to Castiel and hearing the big confession. We want to know… what are your thoughts on this? Because you had no prior knowledge of this either correct?"

"Yeah. I uh… I did not really know. I guess there were hints, but…"

Zach and the audience laughed. "Typical teenage boys, they do not understand feelings and flirting much. So I am going to invite you to the interview tomorrow with Castiel if you can answer one more question for me."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Do you like him back?"

I swallowed my pride and I nodded. "I do."

The audience cheered louder than I ever heard them before.

Zach stood and shook hands with me. I walked off stage back to Bobby. "How was that?"

"Could not have done it better, Idjit."


End file.
